Heart of Ice
by SeraphAngel99
Summary: It's Elysium, a union of the two Courts. It's a time when they try to get along. But, what happens when Queen Isabella of the Unseelie Court, has a strange encounter with the new Summer prince? Where will it leave her?


**A/N: **_This is __**very **__different for me. Never have done a crossover before. And I couldn't have picked a weirder selection of stories to work with: Twilight and the Iron Fey series. I mean really, what the hell is this? I don't know either. Was simply thinking, and this thing was the results. Oh, well, what can you do? _

_I would like to point out, that I'm going to guess, only people who have read the Fey series will know the basic structure of the whole Court shit going on. But, there have been surprises before. Anyway, basically, a brief explanation, the __**Seelie Court**__ represents summer, the __**Unseelie Court**__ standing in for winter. __**Summer **__and __**Winter**__ hate each other's guts, but have to gather twice a year, I guess, to make new treaties and discuss politics, and pretty much just make peace with each other __**(Elysium)**__. The __**wylwood **__is the area in-between, or no-man's-land, populated with monsters and all these scary traps…basically, if you're new to the __**Nevernever**__, the faery world, don't go in the wylwood, because you won't survive. If you are very confused, just Google it. Would help a ton. _

_I may be using Stephanie Meyer's characters, but that doesn't mean they'll be true to form. Don't expect classy Edward, being all nice and shit. Won't happen. The characters will be __**very**__ OOC. Also, for the readers going into this with pre-knowledge of the whole Fey world, I don't have a reason why Queen Mab isn't on the throne or what happened to her. Or why Bella is the new queen or how she was chosen for the new heir. Never really thought about it. _

_This thing was a product of two cokes, procrastination, and guilt. Two hours later, BOOM, I had a one-shot-ish thing on my hands, and didn't know what to do with it. Rambling done with. _

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do __**not**__ own the Twilight characters, themes, blah, blah, blah, or the Iron Fey, characters, themes, etc. All of these lovely ideas belong to Stephanie Meyer and Julie Kagawa. Quotes are from _Romeo and Juliet, _Shakespeare. Just borrowing their stuff. _

●•∞•●•∞•●•∞•●

**Heart of Ice**

●•∞•●•∞•●•∞•●

"Her Majesty," the herald declared at the entrance of the doors etched with budding vines. "Queen Isabella, Lady of the Winter Court, Sovereign of the Autumn Territories, and Queen of Air and Darkness."

Bella gracefully brushed the hanging creepers from her shoulders, frost climbing the green rope at her brief touch. She swept her long mahogany locks over her shoulder, discreetly adjusting her flowing gown of ebony and ivory to fit her petit frame. The onyx-coloured circlet resting on her forehead numbed her skin, a diamond of ice implanted in the center. As Bella walked, she was hungrily taking in what lay before her.

The vast clearing was enchanting. Elder oaks encircled the grove, giant columns, reaching and stretching. The trees supported a vaulted ceiling, similar to a cathedral, the branches interlocking to create a writhing maze as leaves floated on the warm, summer breeze, cracks of moonlight breaking through the foliage. Will-o'-the-wisps bobbed around, glowing balls of light, dancing to the soft harp attuning with the vibrant atmosphere. Being in the Summer Court thawed her nearly frozen heart, reminding her that the light still did shine.

The Winter Court was so dreary, obliterating whatever shred of humanity you withheld. It was a cruel place, one where the sun did not manage to awash in its warmth. It was in an underground cavern, coated in ice, dark and obscuring. It decimated whatever chances you had to smile. Or laugh. The aura that radiated around her as she sat upon her icebound throne was pressing and devouring. She wished the ice would melt, and what would remain was blue skies and endless pastures.

Once, the young queen was grinning like a lovesick fool, playing with her siblings in the fields behind their home in the wylwood. Her childhood was an envious one; tramping through the soaring wood with her youthful brother, pretending the shadows were phantoms searching for escaped souls to capture. Carrying their wooden swords crafted by their father, the children were heroes, searching for monsters to fight. They speared at everything that moved, stringing fantasies of made-up beings together with the use of their glamour. Bella's imagination was rampant with ideas and stories, until the Unseelie Court locked down around her. The Winter denizens scorned her childish ways, suppressing the smiles and laughter, the girl's resolve cracking with every insult or snide remark. It continued till she was only a husk, her enthusiastic demeanor burned away.

Coming to stand before the twin thrones, silvery flowers, or moon-lace, twisted around the arms, vines encompassing the back of the chairs to make it look like they were grown right from the forest floor. The Erlking occupied one of the thrones, Titania sitting quite gingerly in the other, appearing regal and malevolent as ever. Centaurs flanked them on either side, far enough behind the rulers that they couldn't be seen right away, but were on hand if needed. A long marble table adorned the grassy pedestal before them, filled with untouched dishes of the finest food. It would all go to waste, of course, since the Royals never ate any of it.

"Good evening, Lord Oberon," Bella murmured, bowing her head in a show of respect. Sparing a glance at the Summer queen, Bella added, "And, of course, Lady Titania. Thank you for hosting what appears to be yet another wonderful celebration to unite the two Courts."

"Yes," Oberon said, authority blazing in his voice. Bella thought it was quite unnecessary. "I believe it will be another worthy Elysium. Thank you for joining us, Lady Isabella, I hope you enjoy the festivities."

His green eyes were eerie as he nodded. He rested a hand on his chin, long silver hair in a braid, the antler crown on his head. With one last look at the two nobles, Bella moved down the line to sit on her own thrown, very much like the other two, but smaller in size. She rested her head on the grass-cushioned back, a moon-lace tickling her pale skin. Her lips curved up at the sight of its beauty. Pearly heart-shaped petals sprouted from a shimmering violet center, swaying in the air. Another moon-lace suddenly shot forward, braiding its stem around her forearm. The earthy green contrasted greatly with the white pallor of her skin, the moon-lace resting in her open palm. She giggled at the sight, a sound full of wonder. In that moment, Bella felt like a child again, watching the creation of something pleasant.

"My queen."

Casting her gaze to the man in front of her, she realized the line of Unseelie gentry and nobles were bordering the edge of the pedestal, in front of the Royals, looks of bewilderment on their faces. She couldn't understand what it was about, except that the Baron of Snowfell, a close advisor, was very well begging for her attention. Oberon was watching her curiously, the only emotion betraying an otherwise perfectly set mask. Bella nodded her head at the Baron, hoping for him to continue immediately.

"Have a good evening, my queen," the Baron said, a strange glow in his pale green eyes.

Bella simply nodded, but as he turned, she entrusted him with a small smile. He blushed in return.

The greetings progressed, from Titania, to Oberon, and last, to Bella. Her gentry was first, then the Erlking's counsel and cloven knights made the descent to welcome her to the Summer Court. It was a lengthy process, but she had to maintain a stately posture, and not allow a slip like earlier; everyone had seen the soft side of her, enjoying the beauty the moon-lace displayed, and that wasn't acceptable. If anyone caught wind of a weakness she might possess, it would mean the downfall of the entire court; someone would attempt to exploit the Winter queen's vulnerabilities, taking the court for themselves. As much as she yearned for her simple life again, running amuck in the Nevernever, she was loyal to her subjects, and wouldn't go down without a fight.

Acts of innocence, dances of erotica, and entertainment of consoling harmonies caused the night to wear on both slowly and quite rapidly. Bella perched in her chair, awaiting any kind of escape, to move like the other faeries in the crowd, to flow with the sweet pipe-playing, pulsate with sound. Watching eagerly in the beginning, her hope diminished as Oberon pursued conversation, asking questions about how her Court was sustaining, in his usual terse method of speaking. She shared minimal details with him, because though they might coexist with each other peacefully on this one night, it didn't signify that they were friends. Summer and Winter were born to oppose each other, tension running high on the night of Elysium; the only reason why no one from either side acted out of line was because the sidhe masters would most likely punish those who did. It was simply out fear that they maintained the proper etiquette expected from the rulers.

Oberon, finally bored with trying to pry for information, turned away to face his wife. As Bella was about to stand, a warm, deep timbre shocked her out of the scheming in her head.

"Ice Queen wants to join the festivities, huh?"

Spinning to see her new visitor, Bella's wide brown eyes connected with beautiful emerald orbs; the luminescent colour of his eyes swirled like leaves churning in a delicate spring current, radiantly shimmering as if the sun itself had implanted itself in his gaze. It reminded her of the paintings her mother would design, the wonders of the Nevernever. She would create images of endless forests, sparkling brooks, crystalline sunsets. Very generic, but lovely nonetheless. His eyes shone with determination, a courage not often witnessed. Bella assumed this man was a rebellious one.

He wore elegant apparel, dark shades of green to compliment his eyes. A coat with golden trim, and even a loose sash with intricate ambers and golds weaved together. A sword was sheathed in a scabbard at his hip, settling on his lean and lithe frame. Gazing at his face once more, she noticed his angular cheekbones, a curved, aquiline nose, thin lips tilted into a tantalizing smirk, a tangle of bronze hair falling into his sight every so often, and very pale skin, the shade could almost rival her own. This man evidently belonged to the Summer Court, but she had no recollection of who he was. She'd never seen him before.

"Do you speak?" the gorgeous sidhe asked arrogantly. "Or are going to stare at me for the continuity of the evening?"

Bella's vision reddened around the edges. "That is no way to speak with anyone, let alone a queen."

"Ah, so you do speak," he mused, eyes flickering mischievously. "And you have a bite, as well."

"Who are you?" she demanded, glaring at the man.

He rested his body in a deep bow, smirking all the while. He peeked up at Bella from under his lashes. "Prince Edward, Duke of Vertvale, and Successor of Lord Pointy Ears, over there."

Bella eyed him speculatively. "Prince? I didn't know Oberon had fathered a son."

"Ah, yes," Edward sighed. "That's what is always noticed in that damn introduction." He moved to lean into the throne, crossing one foot over the other, staring off into the melee of madness. "What no one knows, is that Oberon had an affair with a servant here in the Court, much like Titania does every other day," he spat with vehemence and obvious contempt for the Summer queen. "I was a mistake. But I am of the king's blood, so that would make me his successor, whenever the old bat decides to stand down."

Bella's expression became thoughtful. "Why have I never seen you before now? I'm sure, since you _are_ a prince, it is required for you to attend these types of celebrations."

Edward shrugged, trying to appear indifferent. "I was kept a secret from the rest of the Court in the early years. In fact, Oberon didn't even know he had a child until my mother brought the news to him. I was pulled away from the main goings-on, hidden away in the deepest confines of this place. A satyr stayed with me, played with me, while my mother visited when she was allowed to. It was a sad childhood, but that was ages ago. Not too long after, I was introduced as Oberon's son to his subjects. Word spread fast, but it was somehow withheld in Summer territory. And now, I'm making my debut in the first Elysium I've ever been to." He finished his explanation with a grand smile, Bella's pulse tinkering in her wrist, throughout her body.

"That must have been a lonely existence," Bella whispered. "To have to know that you're nothing but a burden…."

Once again, Edward shrugged, keeping a calm façade. "If it rattled me, I wouldn't be here. I would have run off into the wylwood, never to be seen again, or to the mortal world to try to live a life there. It would be interesting enough, I think, to visit the world the humans have created for themselves now." He contemplated that briefly. "To see the differences from this time, similar to old Ireland, to the modern realm that is seen today."

"You are quite eloquent," Bella commented, swallowing her surprise. He was far more than just a pretty face. Nothing like his father.

The smirk was back. "Don't seem so shocked. I am well educated, since there was not much to do in my chambers as a child. So I read, whatever materials were available. Shakespeare, _A Midsummer Night's Dream, _which displays our kind horribly, to _Gone with the Wind. _All mortal readings, but interesting."

"_Love is a smoke made with the fumes of sighs," _Bella murmured. _"Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes—"_

"_Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears," _Edward continued, breaking into her words smoothly._ "What is it else? A madness most discreet, a choking gall, and a preserving sweet."_

"Those words are beautiful," Bella sighed. "If only the structure of the play had been half as good as the dialogue."

"What are you saying?" Edward asked incredulously. "Yes, to some people the plot may seem unsteady, but there are still many surprises behind every word you read. _Romeo and Juliet _is what sparked the imaginings of millions of other people to write a story of their own, I'm sure. It was the beginning of a new era for those dimwitted humans."

Bella snorted. "Whatever you say, dear prince. I simply believe that their love was sorely based on looks. Juliet may be attractive, as was Romeo, but you simply don't forget your past love that easily, as he did with Rosaline. Even if it was more of infatuation, or intrigue, than love."

"So, the clichéd quote of 'Love at first sight,' holds no meaning for you?" He raised an inquisitive eyebrow, daring her to challenge him.

"No, not exactly," Bella articulated slowly. "I believe there is attraction at first sight. To love someone, though, you must break down their barriers and prove you're worthy of them. For example, let's say that people are similar to books. Everyone we meet will demand to read, perhaps, two or three of our pages. If they become fond of us, that need to show them more will win out, and they will suddenly know more about us from simply reading another few pages. The emotions between the two could be mutual—more will be exchanged with that other person, the disorganized thoughts you're too scared to put on paper. The concern in the situation is, what will they do with those pages, those words I've shared, now? Some would simply write little side notes next to certain parts that fascinated them. They would leave an imprint on our story, on our souls. But, there's a chance those words will be scratched over, rubbed out, tried to be ridden of. It depends on the person whom you share with. If they can't show they're worthy of your attention…the love you want will never come."

Edward examined Bella's face, eyes skimming over every detail again and again, until he spoke. "I see your point, my lady. Please excuse the ill manners I have portrayed to you this evening. I truly didn't wish to offend you."

Confusion flitted through her mind; why was he suddenly formal with her? Where did the careless demeanor that was in place several seconds before, disappear to in such a rush?

"I believe my time is up." Edward bowed once more, gently taking her small hand in his large, callused one. His skin was burning compared to her chilly temperature, but soothing somehow. "It was wonderful to make your acquaintance, your Majesty." He pressed a light, but lingering kiss to the back of her hand, a sly smile gracing his handsome features as he pulled away. And the next words out of his mouth sent her heart beating at a staggering rate.

"_This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet." _He winked one emerald eye, a playful glint in the rustling leaves. "Good bye, my lady. Enjoy the night."

Bella blinked in shock at his rapid departure. Before she knew what was occurring, Edward blended in with the coiling bodies, without looking back. She was puzzled and hurt, things she didn't want to feel. She didn't want to feel weak. Vulnerable with his touch. Defenseless against his words.

"Ah, Lady Isabella," Oberon said, startling Bella. She jumped, tearing her gaze from where Edward had vanished. The Erlking was looking at her expectantly. "It is almost time for the evening to wrap up. I would also like to say, this was one of the more successful unions we've encountered over the years, I believe."

Bella plastered a small smile on her face. "Yes, my lord, I would have to agree with you. It was definitely very...beguiling. Enjoyable, as well. I thank you for tolerating my presence in your territory, along with the entirety of my Court."

Oberon nodded in response.

Later, the ancient meadow had been cleared of any stragglers whom may belong to Winter, the new treaties signed by both Courts, politics discussed until it was run into the ground. Bella was being escorted to her carriage not too long after, somehow managing to keep her posture confident and straight. Her shoulders protested in the strain, but she did.

"My queen," Calloway, Bella's most trusted knight, said quietly. "I will ride behind, as usual, to ensure of your safety. If you wish for anything, alert me at once." With a stiff nod, he opened the door of the ice-coated carriage, lending a hand to help her inside. The black winged horses attached to the carriage banged at the ground with their hooves, ready to take flight. Eager to get home to the frozen hell.

Bella stepped into the cabin, pulling up the skirts of her gown, relaxing into her seat. She was finally heading back to her own territory, which made her both relieved, and…sad. She would miss the warm air and the earthy tinge to the summer breeze, the twinkling stars, snapping in and out of focus with each blink. But, the more she yearned for the sun, she realized, she would never belong to the Seelie Court, now more than ever. Her heart had been hardened over the human years spent ordering a kingdom. It had frozen, like the rest of Tir Na Nog, only letting small amounts of happiness in, at random intervals in her life. She'd been queen of the Unseelie Court for over three centuries. That was a small number compared to the vast time Oberon was on the throne for, or even the queen before her, Lady Mab. Bella was already tired of ruling, and wanted nothing more than to settle down. The only problem that really conflicted with that hope, was that there was no one to take her place as the next ruler of Winter.

Bella sighed, angling her head to stare out the frosted glass. There was a shout, a signal that the carriages were leaving in minutes, when a flash of green and white caught her eye. Looking back at her, from behind a large oak tree, was the Summer prince, the stupid smirk still glued to his face. As Bella glowered at him, the smirk transformed into a toothy grin. In the shadows of night, his eyes were dark and malicious. He was a true faery in that moment; wicked and destructive, feeling no emotion but an all-consuming need for revenge, desire to damage innocents…

He melted away into the black, becoming one with the land and gloom.

**A/N: **_Yo. What did you think? Stupid? Weird? Awesome? Somewhere in between? _

_If you found anything that didn't seem right to you, or just plain wrong, don't mind telling me. I haven't divulged into the Iron Fey world for a little while. Oh, and that little thing about Edward being the Duke of Vertvale…yeah, I didn't know what to put so Vertvale it was. _

_First Quote from Shakespeare: _**(Romeo and Juliet, 1.1.191-5)** _'Love is a smoke made with the fumes of sighs; Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes...'_

_Second Quote from Shakespeare: _**(Romeo and Juliet, 2.2.12)** _'This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.'  
_

_Till next time, _

_-Seraph_


End file.
